


Daisies

by Yeahbaby



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahbaby/pseuds/Yeahbaby
Summary: Jisung is a slightly absent-minded student.  Minho is an excellent student who must help him correct his grades in physics.  Looking at the elder, Jisung admires his neatness.  He is ashamed of his slovenliness and wants to impress Minho by all means._____________Just a little soft school au.  Sorry for my english, point me to my mistakes please.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 7





	Daisies

“You're late,” Minho said. “Come in.  
"Wait, I ..." Jisung hesitates, biting his lip.  
"What is it?"  
"I .. your flowers have withered .. I saw yesterday there .. on the table .. take it," thrusting a small bouquet of daisies into the bewildered Minho's hands, Jisung enters the house and begins to take off his shoes.  
"Um ... okaay .." Minho pulls after a slight stupor. "Come on up, I hope you haven't forgotten your notebook today."  
“i Didn't” Jisung mutters and slowly steps up the stairs.  
Minho's room, as always, is in perfect order: the table is clean, the bed is made without a single fold, the snow-white ironed shirts hang on a hanger in the corner, the room is freshly ventilated and the dust has been wiped off. Jisung even felt ashamed of his worn hoodie.  
"Sit down, why'd you stop?" Minho puts a clean jar of flowers on the table, looking at him.  
Jisung plops down on the swivel chair and hugs the huge backpack in his lap. He's kind of absent-minded today: he only took out his notebook when Minho cleared his throat.  
"Let's see what you've decided..." - The guy slides his eyes over the dirty records, not daring to touch.  
He slowly and carefully studies the scribbles and subtly nods, turning the page around the corner, which makes Jisung, seemingly not breathing all this time, exhale with relief.  
"What? You yourself are not sure of what you wrote?" Minho looks up at him without changing his head position. "Cheated?"  
"No. I decided it myself." Jisung flinches at Minho's gaze.  
"I see. If you cheated, it would be cleaner"  
"Sorry..."  
"I don't care,'' Jisung didn't feel any better at these words.  
Jisung fiddled with the sleeve of his hoodie and continued to watch his notebook check.  
"Why am I so embarrassed? I came in clean clothes," he thought.  
Minho suddenly sighs and picks up a pencil.  
"I already explained, don't you remember?" A sharp pencil strikes a page of the notebook after each word. "Every time the same mistake. Again."  
Jisung guiltily looks back at Minho's furrowed brows. He is so serious, but Han cannot concentrate, no matter how hard he tries.  
"Now you got it?" Jisung just now noticed that he was staring at long eyelashes all this time.  
"hmm? Yes! yes .. clearly," unable to withstand long eye contact and silence, he lowers his gaze and slides his eyes across the page, choosing where to stop him.  
“Okay,” Minho finally says and, leaning back in his chair, crosses his arms on his chest. "Then decide."  
"Decide what?"  
"I marked the number in the textbook, decide."  
Jisung reads the given for a long time, planning in his head how to get out. Finally he takes a pen and writes out the first letters. Having written the condition, he stops and plunges into thought.  
“Tell me out loud how you're going to decide,” Minho scoffs.  
"What do I do? What do I say?" thinks Han.  
“Don't strain, I know you weren't listening.” He rests his elbows on the table. "What do you suggest? Do you want to correct the grades or what? You need it, not me, please concentrate on the notebook."  
There is no answer.  
“I'll explain one last time, if you don’t listen now, I'll give up.  
___________________  
“Finally..” Minho exhales loudly and looks at his watch. "Enough for today, decide the next one at home. I advise you to do this as soon as you come home, before you forget."  
"When should I come next?"  
"After the weekend. Try not to be late, I have other things to do,” he rubbs his neck and tidies things up on the table.  
"What about the weekend?" Jisung said it faster than he could think of his own words.  
"What you mean?"  
"Don't be silent. And what to say next? Think quickly." thought Han.  
"What movies do you like?"  
“Comedies,” Minho said simply.  
"Haha, It's no reflection on you," Jisung catches a perplexed Minho's eye on himself and hurries to correct himself: "well... you're so... serious.."  
Minho slowly puts a smile on his face, looking into Han's eyes. That smile takes Jisung's breath away. Isn't this the first time he sees him smile?  
"I am serious only when the situation calls for it."  
“Ahh..” Jisung pulls, not finding what to say.  
"Why?"  
"hm?"  
"Why'd you ask about it?"  
This question is deadlocked. The situation is more suitable than ever. There is no point in hesitating.  
"I just... I thought, if you have no plans... you know... on the weekend..." he slurring his speech.  
"Do you want to invite me to the cinema?" Minho Finishes for him.  
He's as calm as a boa constrictor while Jisung's chest burns. It's not fair. Why should only he worry?  
"Well... maybe." He tries not to meet Minho's gaze anymore.  
"Are you trying to pick me up?" Jisung can feel his face turn red.  
"No, I just.. why not.."  
“It’s a little self-confident of you to think that I’m stupid.” With these words, he makes it clear that it’s time to stop making excuses: he need to shut up and listen. “You think I don’t see you looking at me while I’m trying to explain?”  
"No, I.."  
"You brought a bouquet today, I wasn't born yesterday," Jisung fiddles with the strap of his backpack and jerks his leg nervously. He didn't really think about picking him up. He just wanted to do something nice for Minho, get to know him better, hang out with him outside of solving problems in physics. Yes, he definitely felt that he was falling in love, but all these actions were subconscious. He didn't count on anything.  
"How long will you be silent?" Minho interrupted the silence.  
"Sorry... I shouldn't.. I have to go." Jisung quickly gathered his things and headed for the exit.  
"Send me a photo of your decision tomorrow. If everything is solved correctly, I will go to the cinema with you.” After listening to him with his hand on the door handle, Jisung pulled the door towards himself and left.  
At night, he used up dozens of sheets to make sure he wrote everything neatly before sending.


End file.
